A piece of soul
by Temis Nike
Summary: Soy pésima en los summarys, así que bastará con decir que son sucesos para gente no que desee leer cuentos de hadas. Por que la vida no siempre tiene un final feliz...REWIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es la primera vez que publico aquí, como la gran mayoría mis de relatos son así, cortitos, publicaré unos cuantos en una especie de dossier, agradeceré rewiews.

El primero es algo que piensa/hace Ginny cuando Harry sucumbe ante la tentación de el poder que le ofrece Voldemort. El segundo, sobre que pasaría si Hermione muriera. (Las alusiones a "hermana" que hace Ginny son puramente sentimentales)

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla...

Sí, por un vez no te niego algo.

Vas a morir pronto, y esta vez soy inocente.

Que irónico, he dedicado casi toda mi existencia (desde que dejé de verte como a un ser perfecto, desde que descubrí el engaño.) a intentar matarte (o al menos a atormentarte) y ahora se te ocurre la genial idea de quitarte la vida.

¿No podías morir como el tirano que fuiste en vida?

Tenias que hacer algo heroico, no podías dejar que te matara a sangre fría.

Contemplo tu cara agonizante, obviamente no siento alegría. En el fondo te envidio, esta es una hermosa noche para dejar este mundo.

Intentas entablar conversación conmigo, tozudo hasta el final, finges que no pasa nada. No te dirijo la palabra, pero continúas con tu eterno monologo.

Me dices entre irónico, desesperado y triunfante que ahora no voy a tener remordimientos.

Pero olvidas que no tengo sentimientos, me los arrebataste tú.

Por un segundo sonrío fugazmente, casi un amago de mi anterior inocencia aflora (pero también me la arrebataste tú, vaya somos inseparables) donde tendrás la cabeza ...

¡Oh, que descuido! La tengo entre mis manos.

Si no me hubieras quitado el alma, ahora sería el momento de llorarte y arrepentirse...

****

**Pérdida **

Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando y no me lo recrimino.

Todavía no me lo creo, no consigo reaccionar.

-"No va a ser doloroso, solo como si cogiera un tren para no regresar"

Las palabras del médico todavía martillean mis oídos dolorosamente y aun así me resisto a creerlo.

Ojalá no me hubiera levantado hoy, ojalá no me hubiera ido pronto de la biblioteca municipal para asistir a la cita médica de mi hermana mayor.

Hermione no soportaba las visitas al doctor, yo tampoco, por tanto, y de mutuo acuerdo, siempre nos acompañábamos recíprocamente.

Me maldigo por haber tenido siempre ese terror a las clínicas, de no ser por eso ahora yo no estaría en esta especie de estado de shock.

"Como si se fuera en tren para no regresar jamás"

Miro de reojo a mi hermana y me sorprendo.

Parece como si no le afectara un ápice, está tranquila, luciendo una serenidad envidiable.

Y su cara todavía permanece en mi recuerdo, a igual que el día que se fue.

Han pasado tres años, y comienzo a hacerme a la idea de que no volverá.

Pero tal vez cuando llegue el momento yo vaya a encontrarla ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sin ti no soy nada 

Draco

Sin ti no soy nada,  
Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara  
Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo

La radio sigue haciendo sonar la extraña canción muggle que aumenta mi obsesión por ti.

A mi, estúpido infeliz, se me ocurrió pensar por un momento que mi sangre no marcaba mi existencia. A cambio he recibido pedazos de hielo que cortan como afiladas dagas mis entrañas.

Aun así debes admitir que eres culpable en parte.

¿Alguien te mandaba ser tan irresistible?

¿Alguien te mandaba moverte con tranquilidad, cargada de libros, sin percatarte de que me estás matando a cada paso?

Nadie, sé muy bien que eres libre.

Solía pensar que el amor no es real,  
Una ilusión que siempre se acaba  
Y ahora sin ti no soy nada

Cierto, seguía pensando que el amor era una estupidez hasta que te vi aparecer corriendo por el escondido pasillo que creía conocer solo yo.

Llorabas.

Me sorprendió que pudieras correr tanto, tal vez fue ese el detonante para que te siguiera, tal vez fue el bendito destino.

El caso es que corrí tras tus pasos.

En otras circunstancias te hubiera echado de mi pequeño refugio secreto a gritos pero no sabes la reacción que provocaste en mi.

Y ahora lo sé seguro...

Hermione

Sin ti niña mala,  
Sin ti niña triste  
Que abraza su almohada

Así me sentía yo cuando te empecé a ver de nuevo, he encendido la radio por inercia. Principalmente para olvidarte, y ahora Eva Amaral me viene con esas.

Ni te imaginas el dolor que siento.

¡Me viste llorar! ¿Entiendes que significa eso para mi? ¡Nadie me había visto llorar antes!

Estaba destrozada, Harry, mi Harry, diciéndome que salíamos juntos por costumbre me confesó su amor por Ginny.

Yo no lloré, le sonreí.

¿Ves acaso ahora a que me refiero?

Tirada en la cama,  
Mirando la tele y no viendo nada  
Amar por amar y romper a llorar

Y por primera vez dejé que se me consolara.

Ni siquiera me sorprendí, encajaba a la perfección en tus brazos.

Seguí volviendo nuestro refugio, y te seguí encontrando.

La locura empezó ahí, en medio del torbellino que era mi alma estabas tú, rompiendo mi orden, quebrando mi rutina.

¡Dios mío!

Como ansiaba tu boca, los fugaces besos en el pasillo, en la mazmorra, en cualquier sitio.

En secreto, pues solo yo te veo así.

Porqué por fin me he dado cuenta...

**Sin ti no soy nada**


End file.
